Her Favorite Nightmare
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Lola's nightmares are different from Quinn's. LoganQuinn.


**-her favorite nightmare-**

**logan/quinn.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: Just some Quogan fluff. I had some time on my hands. And you guys know that when I'm bored and I have Zoey 101 on the brain, a Quogan one-shot appears. So yes...**

**disclaimer: Matt Underwood, please be mine?**

_- : -_

"Hey Quinn, are you any good at analyzing dreams?"

Quinn looked up from her book ("Characteristics of One-Celled Organisms") to face the perplexed face of Lola Martinez.

"Well, I've never gone much research on the human subconscious, but I can try. I heard it's quite simple," Quinn smiled, shutting the book and tossing it aside.

"Cool! Okay, so I had this crazy dream last night that Michael and I _kissed_. It was really super weird, because I definitely don't like Michael. Did you know that he stole my pudding?" Lola said, plopping down onto the couch. She was talking so fast that Quinn barely caught a word, aside from "Michael" and "kissed".

"Um, maybe you just had been thinking of Michael kissing someone in your head, and then you just immediately put yourself in that position?" Quinn suggested vaguely.

Lola was known to overreact, and if Quinn were to analyze the dream like she wanted to (Lola _like _liked Michael), the actress would have a meltdown. Especially considering her current attachment to Vince Blake.

While Lola talked about another dream, Quinn's eyes darted across the room to where Logan sat. Logan was her boyfriend, and she really, really liked him, but the whole secret dating thing was getting old really, really fast.

She caught Logan's eye, and he smiled at her.

_Help me!_ Quinn mouthed, wanting nothing more than for Lola to leave so that teenage scientist could sneak out of the Lounge with Logan and make-out with him somewhere.

Logan got up from where he sat and strolled over to where the two girls sat.

"Hey guys," he said, smirking a very Logan-like smirk.

"Oh, hi Logan," Lola managed to quit her babbling for five whole seconds.

"Hi Logan," Quinn rolled her eyes, thought it killed her. She hated being unnecessarily mean to Logan, but what other choice did she have? Be _nice_? Then people would realize something was up.

"What are you two doing?"

"Quinn's analyzing my dreams!" Lola piped up.

"Yeah. It's interesting," Quinn said, a little too enthusiastically to be true.

"Actually, they aren't really my _dreams_, more like _nightmares_," Lola shuddered.

"I had a nightmare last night," Logan said, even though he really hadn't. He sort of just wanted to get Quinn away from Lola before she started talking some of her really freaky dreams.

"So did I. I was dating _you_," Quinn said flatly, and instantly regretted it. Okay, that one may have been a little harsh.

She could almost see Logan's face fall. But of course, it hadn't. Logan was playing his part flawlessly, and he knew that. Quinn knew, however, that his pride had quavered on the inside.

"Pensky, you want me just like every other girl in this school," Logan grinned.

Quinn rolled her eyes; she didn't want Logan. She already had him. Still, his fake ego was pretty funny. Especially considering that Lola was completely and totally oblivious.

"Yeah...right. I'll see you later Quinn, I have to start reading Pride and Prejudice for English," Lola smiled, straightening out her black tank top and heading out.

There was silence.

Logan was still standing by where Quinn sat, awkwardly.

"Do you want to...sit down?" Quinn asked suggestively, biting her lip.

"Quinn, are you sure that's a very good idea?"

"Logan, it's fine. We're just talking. No one's going to suspect anything."

"Okay," he smiled a little, sitting down on the couch opposite Quinn.

"So...how are you?"

"Good, now that I'm with you."

Quinn smiled, and Logan smiled back.

They talked easily in the Lounge for some time. Logan made Quinn laugh, and she told him about things he didn't know. However, to look normal, they had to insult each other mercilessly whenever anyone walked by.

Eventually, the rumble of thunder and the clap of lightning cleared everyone else out of the Lounge, leaving Logan and Quinn.

"I guess we're alone now," Quinn said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"I guess we are," Logan grinned.

Quinn jumped up from her seat to sit by Logan.

The bang of thunder and lighting and the sound of the trees shaking violently in the wind was too loud.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and then...darkness.

"Whoa. It's dark in here," Logan said.

Quinn shivered; "I hate thunderstorms."

"Why?"

"When I was a kid, I lived in Seattle. It rained a lot there. One time, it rained so much that my house flooded. My room was completely...well, halfway filled with water. I haven't liked rain ever since," Quinn said, picking at a piece of thread on the couch.

"Come with me," Logan said, taking her by the hand and pulling her out of the Lounge.

"Logan, what - "

"Just follow me, Pensky!"

He led her down the hallways, and sometimes they fell, after tripping on discarded items in corridors, like laundry bags and Nerf balls, and even someone's overflowing make-up bag.

"Logan, it's dark, I can't see anything!"

"We're almost there," was the response.

He was right.

They were there in a matter of seconds.

_There _wasn't anywhere, though. _There _was outside.

Quinn shuddered as she watched the palm trees sway and the grass blow around, and a flash of lightning light the darkened sky.

"Logan are you trying to give me a panic attack?!" she shouted over the whip of the wind.

"Close your eyes, Quinn!" Logan called back.

She opened her mouth to speak, but figured that the sooner she complied to his request, the sooner he would allow her to return inside the building, where she would proceed to smack him silly.

Quinn closed her eyes slowly, reaching for Logan's hand.

She, at first, felt anxious to get out of the half storm, but as raindrops began to softly pelt her cheeks, she couldn't feel anxiety anymore. In fact, she felt calm – weightless, almost – and happy and...warm, though the rain was absolutely frigid against her bare arms.

When she opened her eyes and looked over at Logan, she smiled, "That was amazing."

"I know, you just...it's unexplainable, isn't it?" he smiled back, "But I think we should go inside. I don't want my girl turning into a Popsicle."

"_Your _girl," Quinn crossed her arms, smirking a little.

"Yes. My girl. My Quinn," Logan ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I like that."

"Me too."

Their lips crashed together in a feverish kiss, their mouths moving together in unison.

Quinn loved how perfectly their lips fit together, how warm and soft his hand were, how his fingers traveled across her skin and made her feel things she'd never felt before.

"I – like – it – out – here," she murmured between kisses.

She could feel him smirk beneath her lips; "Stop smirking. I can't kiss you when you do that."

Her words only proceeded to make his smirk grow larger, until he was completely smiling. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm just really, really..._happy_, with you."

Quinn returned his simper and wrapped her arms around his rain-soaked neck.

"I'm happy too," she grinned, "But I wish you'd let me _show you _how happy I am."

"Be my guest," he ran his fingers over her cheeks, his brown eyes sparkling.

She slowly brought their lips together in a soft, easy kiss. Quinn hadn't ever kissed a boy in the rain, mainly because she hated clichés. But now, she wondered why she'd avoided _this _particular cliché; it was like nothing she'd ever experienced.

In her head, practical Quinn told her to go inside before she got pneumonia. Practical Quinn yelled at her because she was being reckless and careless.

But she could barely hear practical Quinn screaming at her, because she was too caught up in her feelings, with this indescribably beautiful boy.

Too caught up in her feelings with her favorite nightmare.

_- : -_

**I'm into Quogan fluff lately. I'm thinking about writing some Vola or Choey, but I just can't see to get any good ideas...**

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it!", if you would be so kind. (:**


End file.
